


Just Wholesome

by Raru_Aurora



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Help, Impostors and Crewmates are friends, Mini Impostors, NO DEATH, Peace, Wholesome, friendly impostors, parents and their kids, smol beans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raru_Aurora/pseuds/Raru_Aurora
Summary: Literally just wholesome mini crewmate.Also, impostor and mini crewmate biology headcanon:Mini crewmates are beans until they're 7, when they go into a shell and come out humanoid like adults.Impostors have 3 mouths: chest, head, and human form. Chest and head have sharp teeth and large tongues. Chest is for killing, so it won't be seen much in that capacity. Chest can also create many long tongue-tentacles (for all purposes, they will be referred to as tentacles) which are used in mating. Head is for affection with mini and other impostors, and is created when the impostor shifts into appearing like they have a helmey. Human form is their human mouth when they shift to look human.7 crew 3 impostors, total of 14 kids.Edit: I cab't spell. Please ignore any errors in the summary.
Relationships: Crewmate & Mini Crewmate (Among Us), Impostor & Mini Crewmate (Among Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 POV: Pink (Crewmate, 2 kids)

You were in the Cafeteria. You'd just woken up, at what would've been 7:00, if you weren't, y'know, _in space_. It was breakfast. Your two kids were also with you. Lily, your 2 year old, was sat on your head, squeaking words of hunger. 

"Mama! Mama! Want food!" Lily exclaimed, in the voice typical of the bean. 

You reached up to pet her head. "Mama's getting the food now."

Your other child, Rose, age 5, tugged your suit. 

"Mommy, can I go play with Mister Black's kid _(note: that would be Skyler, a 5 year old crewmate kid)_?" She begged, toddling around the floor near the wall on her little legs. You considered it, Black is nice, but you're about to eat...

"Yes honey, but we'll have to eat soon. They have your favorite food, oranges!" Rose squeaked happily and ran off to where Black and Skyler were. You moved up in line, Orange had finished. 

You zoned out as you received your food from the machine, being snapped out of it by Lily. 

"Maaa!" The bean exclaimed.

"What! Oh, yeah, right. Food."

"Maa food! Maa food!" The bean repeated. You set your food down at a table, and got Rose. She was reluctant to leave, but you managed to wrangle her. You sat down, with Rose taking a seat on the table, seeing as she was still 5. You reached up with your hands. 

"Lily, come to mama!" You said in a playful voice. 

"Maa! Mama!" Lily slid down your visor into your hands, tapping the glass with her hands on the way down. You carefully set her on the table, and everyone ate.

_Later, I can't figure out how to finish that plot line_

You were in your room, playing a game with the kids. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.


	2. White and Pink just vibing with the board games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Board games and head pats.

You (White) (impostor, M, 2 kids, ages 1 (Gemma, F) and 3 (Kyl, M)) knocked on the door to Pink's room. Gemma was plopped down on your head, her mouth open and her tongue licking your visor. 

"Awww, I love you too," you said, in a slightly distorted voice, using your neck tongue to flick a lick (impostor affection towards their young, basically equal to a kiss) back at Gemma. That action made Gemma squeak and chirp in delight.

Your other hatchling, Kyl, was growing impatient. He opened his mouth, and wrapped his tongue around your ankle, gnawing on it too.

"No, Kyl. I know you want cuddles but I'm busy." You said, reaching a tendril from your ankle to pry him off and hold him. Another, from your hip, rubbed his head. Kyl made chirping, giggly noises, and you flicked him a kiss too. A tentacle from your shoulder pet Gemma's head.

The door opened. Pink greeted you with a smile.

"Hey White, you wanna play with us? Lily, Rose, and I need one more player for this one!"

You walked into the room. "Sure, Kyl, do you wanna play with your friends?" You said, bending onto your knees to be closer to his level.

"Me play! Me play!" Kyl said, with accompanying chirps and clicks. You picked him up, and set him in front of the board. 

_you played board games for hours, until you had to take Gemma to the nursery for her nap._


End file.
